


Ways To Say I Love You

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ways To Say I Love You, analogical - Freeform, do i ever know how to tag things? absolutely not, one small slightly suggestive scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Virgil and Logan show each other their love in different ways, although have never said those special three words to each other, despite months of dating.One day, Logan breaks.





	Ways To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to one of my best friends!!! <3  
i really hope they like it! it was their birthday a few days ago, so this is a gift for them ^-^ (i know you'll see this and hi i love u)

Virgil placed the book into the gift bag, a small smile on his face. He’d found the book in his room -Something relating to different animal skeletons – And decided that I’d make a good gift for Logan for his birthday. While usually he’d wrap gifts for the other two sides, he knew that Logan found the use of wrapping paper rather pointless (“It’s just unnecessary mess, Virgil. You can’t even reuse it.”) so he’d settled on a gift bag instead.

Logan was sat in his room, typing away at his computer. Probably updating the schedule for the week to fit everything. He was wearing Patton’s gift – A new button up: Black to match his others but with electric blue along the edges. It looked good on him. Roman’s gift was sat next to him on the table – a new journal/planner for Logan to carry around. The logical side had been complaining about how annoying his original notepad had been. It bended way to much. The new notepad had a solid cover and back and would be much more stable. From what Virgil could tell, there were already things written in it.

Of course.

He walked over to stand behind Logan, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s shoulders. He placed the gift bag down and pressed a kiss to the top of Logan’s head before he pulled away. Logan spun around, opening the bag and smiling when he saw the book.

“_I found it and thought of you_… Happy birthday, Logan,” Virgil said, blushing under the thin layer of pale foundation on his face.

“Oh, Virge…dear. I love it.”

* * *

Logan stood up straight, pulling his shirt back on and buttoning it back up with shaky fingers. His face was warm to the touch and probably red enough to match the heat. He turned to face Virgil, who still hadn’t left the bed, and almost considered just getting back into the bed. But he had work to do – He couldn’t.

“You’re- ahem- You’re certainly improving, Virgil,” Logan said, biting his lip.

Virgil laughed and sat up, stretching his bare arms over his head, shoulders letting out a satisfying pop in return. “Thanks, Lo. You’re not so bad yourself.”

The logical side busied himself by trying to fix his hair. Virgil shifted on the bed and reached up. “_Come here, star. I’ll fix it_.”

Logan, pushing down the giddy, warm feeling the pet name brought, leaned down. Virgil gently ran his fingers through his hair, tidying it up so it wasn’t sticking out everywhere. Logan pulled back and straightened out his shirt.

As he was about to leave the room, Virgil called out.

“I’ve got some concealer in the drawer. You might need it before you go and record~”

* * *

Virgil shuffled sleepily into the kitchen, one of Logan’s old tops serving as a pyjama shirt for the night. He hopped up onto the countertop, head leaning back against the wall. He closed his eyes, almost drifting off again.

“Virgil? Dear, wake up.”

The sound of Logan’s low morning voice made Virgil crack his eyes open. He smiled softly when he saw his boyfriend, leaning in to press a kiss to Logan’s lips.

Chocolate.

Virgil sat back. Logan’s lips tasted exactly like Virgil’s favourite chocolate bar. He pulled a confused face and Logan smiled, holding out half of the bar. “_I saved you some_. I know you like this one,” He hummed.

Virgil’s heart fluttered. He loved when Logan remembered stuff about him. He took the bar and happily ate a square.

* * *

It was quiet. Well, it was late, so the noise level wasn’t much of a problem. The problem was the noise that Virgil heard. The loud, mean voices of the night – The ones that sent him into a dark spiral. Things had been getting recently but as Logan had told him many times during his episodes: “Recovery isn’t a straight line, dear. You’re going to have moment where you feel like you’re back at square one, but I promise that you’re not.”

Virgil figured that Logan could sense the change in the mood because the next thing he knows, there are strong arms wrapping around his waist that pulled him close. He clung to Logan, tears stinging his eyes as Logan rubbed his back.

Logan spoke softly, leading Virgil through the breathing exercises that helped him. When Virgil had calmed down, Logan gently cupped Virgil’s face.

“_May I kiss you_?”

Virgil nodded. Logan leaned in and kissed him. Virgil melted against his boyfriend.

He was glad to have him.

* * *

It took a few months for the two to reach a point where they felt comfortable exchanging the words that many couples or friends would happily just hand out. Virgil had gotten close to saying it a few times, but every time he’d try, the words would get stuck in his throat like glue. It wasn’t that it wasn’t true, it was just… Harder to say.

Logan hadn’t said it either. The logical side didn’t see it necessary. Why would he have to? He knew Virgil loved him – His anxious boyfriend showed him it every day. With every ‘Are you ok?’, every ‘I hope you slept well.’, with every ‘You can choose the movie tonight,’, with every ‘You look amazing today.’. Logan didn’t need to hear the exact words to know that it was true. He also knew that he showed Virgil the same thing too. With every gentle hug, every soothing word, every silent moment spent reading together, every quiet walk through the mindscape.

They both knew it.

So why was today different? Why were they bubbling up in Logan’s stomach, threatening to spill out into a sea of words? Why were the words playing sweet on Virgil’s tongue, every kiss and sentence to his boyfriend leaving him desperately in need of sharing the taste?

They could both sense the other was feeling different. They could both tell that something was wrong. But neither could figure out what exactly.

The day went by as normal, minus the emotions that clouded both sides heads like fuzzy blankets on cold nights.

It was Logan who broke first.

“I love you.”

Virgil’s eyes widened his shock at the sight of the logical side. His face was red, his eyes watery. He reached out and cupped Virgil’s face, eyes locking onto his boyfriend’s own.

“Wh-What?”

“_I love you_,” Logan repeated, his voice cracking. “I love you. So, so much, Virgil. I- I love you more than anything- More than I enjoy science, or space, or Crofters. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything or anyone else, and it’s so… It’s so strange, and different, and _new_-“

Tears spilled from Logan’s eyes and Virgil felt his own eyes stinging. His lips curled up into a huge smile as he threw himself at Logan, arms wrapping tight around the other’s waist. Logan stumbled, falling backwards onto the floor, Virgil landing on top of him.

“Oh my god, Lo-“ Virgil said, crying happy tears for the first time in a long, long time. He peppered small kisses all over Logan’s face. “I love you too. I love you so fucking much, I can’t even explain it.”

The two hugged each other tight, faces hurting from smiling so much, hearts racing in their chests.

It felt good, to say those words out loud. Even if they’d been doing it for the past few months in their own ways already.

“I love you,” Logan said again, this time quieter, a whisper only for Virgil to hear.

“I love you too,” Virgil whispered back.


End file.
